


Who even Knows

by MyOnly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Consensual, Drama, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, F/M, Fluff, High School Drama, Jean being cute, Love Confessions, Nipple Licking, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoujo, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, conflicted feelings, nipple licking tag is funny, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnly/pseuds/MyOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been friends with Eren since she joined the Survey corps., and has realized her feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just make it another two-shot. I ran into a LOT of writer's block with the 3rd chapter, and it turned into a HUGE mess.

“You’re scared of thunder?” Eren laughed as he took a seat beside you on the roof of the survey corps building. The two of you were pressed up against the siding of the building, huddled underneath the awning to avoid getting wet. 

 

“I don’t enjoy it. The soft thunder is okay, but the loud ones are startling!” You chuckled halfheartedly and gave Eren a shove from your elbow. 

 

“You’re such a baby!” He exclaimed while shoving you back. Nights between you two like this were common. You were younger than Eren, having joined with the 105th brigade. The commander had assigned you to Corporal Levi’s squad in hopes that his rigorous training and leadership would shape you into a model soldier. You had immediately taken notice of Eren, the titan boy. He was a very determined person, and ignited a fire of determination within yourself as well. The two of you had bonded quickly, becoming close friends and looking out for each other. 

 

“It’s not like I can help it. Thunder is just so similar to the sound of titans… to me at least.” You muttered under your breath. A silence hung between you for some moments before he interrupted it.

 

“Well someday you won’t be afraid of thunder. I’ll kill all of the titans for you so you’re not scared of it anymore. That’s a promise.” He exclaimed. His thumb jabbed at his chest while he spoke, and a smile grew on his face. You had to avert your gaze however. Something about what Eren had just said made your heart race and your cheeks flare up. 

 

“I hate this.” You spoke into your knees which were huddled against your chest. “I wish titans didn’t exist. Then we wouldn’t have to live like this. Always watching our backs, always scared that they could breach the walls again. I never wanted any of this to happen.” Eren stared at you in bewilderment. It was a rare sight to see you so upset; this completely contrasted your usual demeanor. 

 

“I hate titans too. They took my mom away, and everything else I had.” He replied and put his arm around your shoulders reassuringly. “But… I don’t think we would have met if this didn’t happen.” 

 

“Yeah… I didn’t want to join the Survey Corps. I wanted to own a bakery, or a floral shop.” You sighed and leaned your body against his. 

 

“I can’t see you doing anything girly. That’s just weird! No offense, but you act like a guy a lot.” His statement really hit you hard, almost taking your breath away. You laughed nonetheless while you tried your hardest to brush off the comment. The direction of the rain had changed and the water pelted the two of you as you sat on the roof. Eren scrambled through the window, then you followed after.

 

Once the two of you had gotten inside the dark room, you took a seat right next to the window. 

 

“The rain is nice though… It washes away everything bad that’s happened. It’s very cleansing.” You sighed wistfully while staring out of the water streaked window. Lightning illuminated the small room for a moment, showing that Eren had sat down next to you. He hummed in response while his teal eyes gazed over your smiling face. 

 

That expression on your face brought him joy. When he saw you smile, or saw you happy, he felt as if everything was alright in the world. As if the titans didn’t exist, and their problems were nothing. A crack of thunder and the sound of you squeak in alarm interrupted his thoughts. The next thing he knew was your arms thrown around his neck, and your body pressed against his. His body reacted before his mind, and he held you against his chest. Eren’s cheeks flushed a deep red while you were in his arms.

 

“H-hey… the thunder has passed…” He murmured and you snapped back to reality. His scent filled your nose and his body warmth heated you up. You pushed away from Eren as fast as possible and retreated into yourself.

 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to! The thunder… well, it just scared me a little.” The words tumbled out of your mouth in a jumbled mess as you tried to make light of the situation. Eren smiled politely, and you forced a smile back. 

 

“I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” Eren said as he got up and walked over to the door. You nodded and stood up, waving to him as he left your room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren!” a woman’s soft voice called to him. He turned around while rubbing an eye to see his raven haired friend walking up to him.  She looked annoyed and the way she said his name made him worried that she may have some words with him. 

 

“Yes Mikasa?” He asked in a monotone voice. It wasn’t that she annoyed him, just that she was too overbearing at times. He knew that she had feelings for him, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to see Mikasa in that light. 

 

“I saw you coming out of her room again. You should stop before you get caught! Somebody could think that you two are doing things in there…” Her eyebrows were knitted together in anger. Mikasa wasn’t a fan of the girl, as far as she saw you, you were rival. 

 

“Seriously Mikasa, I don’t even see her as a girl. She’s more of a guy than a girl anyways. I could never think of her like that.” Eren laughed nervously. He hoped that would get Mikasa off of his back, otherwise she would not stop bugging him about her. 

Much to your luck, you had happened to overhear the small conversation between Eren and Mikasa. You could feel your chest throb at his words, the fact that he didn’t see you as anybody he could like. A strong hand landed on your shoulder and you looked up to see a familiar face smiling down at you. 

 

“Hey, uh, do you have a minute?” Jean asked tentatively. You nodded and he smiled. “Do you mind if we go talk somewhere that’s more private? I’d feel more comfortable.” You nodded again and followed him down the hallway.

 

“What is it Jean?” You inquired, but you already had an idea of what it was about. 

 

“Well, I was uh, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date or something, with me.” The man scratched at the back of his silver hair. “Nothing serious, just, as friends or something. Well, maybe more than friends?” He asked awkwardly. A light blush dusted your cheeks. 

 

“Can you give me some time to think about it? I can give you your answer tomorrow morning.” You smiled and he nodded. Jean was a good guy, from what you came to know. Generally well liked and a good mindset, he was fit to be a leader one day. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Good morning!” Eren greeted you with a smile. As much as you wanted to greet him back, you ignored him, walking past his table and went to sit across from Jean. The silverette was delighted. He smiled goofily when you sat down in front of him. Eren on the other side was confused and ticked off. The brunette couldn’t quite grasp why you chose to ignore him and sit across from horse face. He was certain he hadn’t said anything to make you mad, so for the moment, assumed that it was something he did the previous night. 

 

“Jean, I have your answer early. I’ll go on a date with you.” You smiled at Jean and his eyes widened in disbelief. 

 

“Y-yeah! Okay! Let’s go for lunch then!” He said excitedly. Eren couldn’t believe it. His fists balled up and his knuckles went white. All eyes were on him and his tray dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. 

 

“You’re going to clean that up!” Corporal Levi growled as he eyed the mess. You could hear other voices among the crowds. The most significant were the ones where people asked if he would turn into a titan. 

 

“What’s the matter titan boy?” Jean teased, and Eren’s teal eyes flickered over to you two. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw your half terrified face. 

 

“I’ll clean it later.” Eren spat. He turned and left the cafeteria in a huff. You debated whether it would be any good to go after him, maybe speak with him and calm the man down.

 

Luckily, your body had a thing for acting before your brain, and you found yourself walking to his room. 

 

“Eren..?” You called while tapping on his door. “Eren?” You asked again. No response. “Eren, I’m coming in!” You warned, waited a few seconds, then pushed his door open. There he was, laying flat on the bed. His back faced the ceiling and his head was turned towards the wall. “Hey…” You murmured while you sat down next to his bed. His muscles tensed when you placed a hand on his arm, hoping that would catch his attention. 

 

“So you and Jean huh?” Was all that came out of his mouth. 

 

“He asked me to go on a date with him for lunch. I’d feel bad if I turned him down. Plus, why do you care? I thought you said that you could never see me as a girl. So why are you so upset?” You shot back. That made him turn his head and body to the side, his full attention on you. “I mean, seriously Eren. You could have said something better than ‘I could never think of her like that’. You’re seriously the worst. You couldn’t even find it in you to say that somewhere more private.”

 

“You heard that…?” His eyes widened as he stared at you. “I didn’t mean that ____, come on.” 

 

“Oh yeah? Well it seemed like that to me! Mikasa didn’t seem to protest!”

 

“Seriously? You think I like her? I couldn’t ever-”

 

“Couldn’t ever what? See her in that way? Seriously Eren. I can’t believe this. You didn’t have a right to get mad at me for agreeing to go on a date with Jean.” 

 

“Look, I’m sorry alright? I didn’t mean what I said. I just wanted to get Mikasa off of my back. You know how she can get.” Eren now sat up and looked down at you. His hand patted a spot on the bed next to him. Begrudgingly, you got onto the bed and sat facing him.

 

“Then what do you mean?” You inquired while eyeing him suspiciously. Eren’s cheeks flushed a red, them he did something unexpected. His lips pressed against yours in a messy kiss. It was a shock to you and you had to push him back. “Eren-!” 

 

“I like you ____.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard for me to try and make longer than 1.5k words.  
> Major chapter update just went up.

You stared at the brunette in shock. He had just kissed you. Admittedly, you had wanted that for some time, but never expected it. 

 

“Are you serious?” You choked out. The attempt at trying not to let your voice shake failed and Eren chuckled.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t know how to say it, but I guess you know now.” His teal eyes examined your face. 

 

“Can you do that again…?” You asked. Eren nodded and leaned forwards. One of his hands brushed your hair from your face and he brought his lips to yours. The kiss was less messy than the last. Your lips moved together in a heated kiss, fighting for dominance. His other hand moved to the small of your back and with his strength, he pulled you back on the bed. Your body laid on top of his as the two of you locked lips. When you finally pulled away to breathe, Eren spoke up.

 

“___, you’re really cute.” He chuckled before capturing you in another kiss. This time, the hand on your cheek had moved to tangle in your hair. His fingers weaved between your locks and he tugged at them. The sensation was enough to illicit a soft moan from you. That was enough to push Eren over the edge and he flipped you onto your back so that he was looking down at you. 

 

“Eren! What are you doing?” You squeaked before his mouth met your neck. His kisses were soft as he planted them down your neck. The kisses changed from soft to light nips near your collarbone. 

 

“I want you ____.” He breathed against your ear. The breath on your ear sent shivers down your body. A hand fumbled at the buttons of your white shirt as he tugged them off. Once the buttons were undone, he gazed over your body and bra with lustful eyes. 

 

“I-I don’t think that this is a good choice right now... We have training, and you have to clean. I don’t want you to get in more trouble with the Corporal.” Your voice came out breathy, but Eren understood and he pulled away. The two of you sat up on the bed, an awkward silence fell between the both of you.

 

“Can I see you tonight? Your room, same as usual.”

 

“Y-yeah…” You smiled at him, and Eren returned the smile. 

 

“I do see you as a girl, just so you know. You’re probably one of the most girly here. You’re super cute.” Eren hopped off of the bed and held his hand out to help you up. When you took his hand, he pulled your body flush against his own in a tight embrace. “I really like you ____.” When he let you go, his hands moved to redo the buttons on your shirt.

 

“I really like you too Eren. I’ve like you for awhile.” 

 

* * *

 

By the time lunch came around, Jean had went to find you, his hopes still high about the date. The man found you in the courtyard, sitting on a bench with a book in hand. 

 

“Hey, are you hungry? We could grab a bite to eat.” He smiled.

 

“About that… I’m not sure I can. Eren and I, well, we-”

 

“No, its fine. I said we could go as friends right?” Jean interrupted. He spoke with a such polite tone, masking his actual feelings.

 

“Sure, I guess. I don’t mind getting food.” You shrugged and closed the book. Jean was still smiling and he started to walk ahead. “Wait up!” You ran after him, and he slowed his pace down so you could catch up.

 

* * *

 "It's been some time since we sat down and talked like this ____. Around six years, right?" Jean cracked a soft smile and you simply nodded in response. Six years really didn't feel that long ago to you. It wouldn't have been that long if you hadn't missed your chance to sign up with the military. Nobody had come to wake you that morning. You felt ashamed, not waking up in time for something so crucial. "You're right here now, so don't feel so bad and it's not like you didn't see me. I went to visit you when I could." 

 

"Yeah. It really cheered me up Jean, you've grown so much. I couldn't believe that my childhood friend who swore up and down he'd join the MP would be here today. Do you know how surprised I was when you wore the wings of freedom on your back?" You couldn't help but to reminisce, talking here really brought everything back. 

"You punched me!" Jean exclaimed loudly, drawing a few glances. He smiled sheepishly and looked back over at you. "Then you started to cry..." He scoffed. "You're such a baby _____, but, you always looked out for me." 

 

"Well you did have a habit of of doing things without thinking through sometimes. You were also so stubborn Jean." You couldn't help but giggle when you remembered all the times he got himself into sticky situations. 

 

"Yeah... those were good times. We didn't have anything to worry about." Jean stated. He seemed troubled, hurt, and scarred as he thought back. All of the comrades he had lost through the years. His close friend Marco, dying without anybody knowing until the body was found. 

 

"It was so much simpler then. Nothing to worry about. Not a care in the world. Blissful ignorance... and not having boys dogging after me either." You spoke with half of a mouth full of food and pointed the fork at him. It was pushed into one cheek, so it was okay. 

“So you and Jaeger, huh?” Jean asked while stabbing at his plate.

 

“Y-yeah… It came as a shock to me too. I had no idea he felt that way.” You tried to choose the right words to say, careful not to upset Jean.

 

“I could tell. Jaeger’s always staring at you like an idiot.” He tried to keep his tone polite, despite the fact that him and Eren weren’t on the best of terms. It was a love/hate relationship. They held respect for each other, and didn't openly fight. When it came to ideals, they clashed; same with women.

 

“Is he really?”

 

“Yeah, it’s annoying too.”

 

“Oh come on Jean, don’t be like that. Eren isn’t all that bad, he just has his moments. You gotta understand what happened to him. Hell, I’d probably be in his position… I hate titans too. They took everything away from us.” 

 

“I guess.” Was all he responded with. 

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting, the sky was dyed hues of pink, orange, and red. You and Jean walked back to the compound in silence. It wasn’t much of a date, rather two friends seeking respite in times of strife. 

 

“I had a good time today Jean. Thanks for inviting me, we should hang out more often.” You gave him a light hug, it was the least you could do since you shot him down after he built the courage up. 

 

“Yeah, that was really fun. I think I’m fine with being friends, I wouldn’t want you to hate me if we broke up.” He laughed nervously and you hit his arm playfully. Jean smiled and ruffled your hair.

 

“Well, I should go back to my room, I’m tired from all of the walking we did.” The two of you bid farewell, even though you both were going in the same direction. 

 

You pushed the door to your room open and walked in slowly. Eren wasn’t there, which didn’t surprise you. He was most likely getting a stern talking to by Levi. After taking in the small room, you decided it best to change into something more comfortable. 

 

A pair of pants you had stolen from Eren and a loose fitting shirt was what you eventually went with. It wasn’t the most attractive clothing you had, but it was comfortable. 

 

You took up the book on your night stand, lit a lantern, then sat in bed. You had loved to read since you were a child. The tales of vast bodies of water called ‘oceans’, seas of sand, and forests where it constantly rained had captured you. The world beyond the walls, something that you had longed to see. 

 

“___? I’m coming in.” Eren’s voice brought you from your book. Seconds later, the brunette had let himself into your room and locked the door behind him. “Are those my pants?” He asked when he reached the side of your bed. You looked down, the nodded.

 

“Yeah, I really like them, they’re comfy.” You replied. Eren chuckled. You set the book down back on the night stand, then looked up at him. Eren sat on the bed next to you. He was happy to be here next to you, and not in his own room. Eren’s eyes gazed into yours, and he smiled softly.

 

“You look nice in them.” Eren whispered before he pressed his lips against yours. You responded to his kiss by pulling him down on top of you, like he had done earlier. Your breathing became labored, and when he pulled away to breathe, the two of you gazed into each other’s eyes. 

 

“Can we finish what we were doing earlier…?” Speaking was harder than you had thought. He had taken your breath away with the heated kiss. 

 

“Yeah.” Eren breathed and lowered his mouth to your neck, kissing it tenderly once more. A soft moan escaped your lips when he nipped at your collar bone, then moved his mouth more southward. “I’m going to take your shirt off.” He stated. A hand snaked up your side, caressing your hips, then breasts. The hand pulled the shirt up past your breasts, then you finished lifting it over your head. His thumb moved over your exposed nipple, causing you to inhale sharply. Eren brought his mouth down to your other nipple, nipping it and licking the bud.

 

One of your hands had found its way into Eren’s soft brown hair, pulling at the locks and twisting your fingers into it. The other traced along the toned muscles under his shirt, while pulling the fabric up as your fingers wandered higher. He pulled away from your nipple to take his shirt off and tossing it to the wooden floor. Instead of returning to your breast, his lips kissed down your navel, past your belly button, and stopped at your pelvis.

 

“Do you want me to take my pants off..?” You managed to ask. Eren simply said no, then pulled your pants down himself. He was pleased to find that you were not wearing anything underneath. He also found it very alarming, as if she herself had known the two of them would be doing this act. He had to admit this was his first time doing anything like this, but he felt as if he knew what to do. Spending time around Hanji and her unfiltered rants proved helpful. 

 

“____, are you sure you want this?” Eren asked, hoping for confirmation. You nodded, and Eren took that as the green light. He moved his half naked body over yours, but a hand stayed near your nether regions. He captured you in a passionate kiss, his tongue swirled with yours, and lips moved rhythmically. His thumb found your clit, then moved in slow circles. His middle and index finger found your entrance and slowly pushed in. You squirmed underneath him, your legs closing unconsciously. Eren used his other hand to hold your legs open as he curled his fingers, hoping to find the spot. When you threw your hands over your mouth, Eren knew that he had found the right spot. His fingers pumped in and out, curling and pressing against you. 

 

“Eren- please- take me..” You pleaded and whimpered, hoping to a greater power that he’d oblige your request. Eren pulled his fingers out from within you and brought them to your lips. You took his fingers into your mouth, licking your own juices off. He withdrew from your body, only to pull his pants off and crawl back over you.

 

“Are you ready…?” Eren asked. His voice was soft and comforting. You nodded and he brought his lips to yours again. His length pressed into your womanhood. A sudden intake of breath and tears that rolled down your cheeks. He pulled his lips away to kiss your cheeks and tears away, then pushed farther into you. Eren stayed still for a moment, waiting for your pain to ebb away. Once your hand in his hair tugged again, her knew it was safe to move. 

 

His thrusts were slow and rhythmic, matching with the rhythm of his kiss. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against the crook of your neck as he pressed deep inside of you. He panted and groaned softly, trying not to lose himself in the moment. When your legs wrapped around his waist, he could hardly contain himself. 

 

Eren lost all train of thought, he was absorbed in the moment, his mind only focused on your mewling and breathing while he moved against your body. You could feel your stomach clench, tighten, and build up with each thrust he made. You were beginning to lose yourself as well, welcoming the sweet ecstasy that was sure to come in any moment. Your eyes shut, and stars patterned your eyelids. You had lost count how many times his name had left your lips. 

 

“Eren-! I’m going to come-!” Speech was almost lost within each moan you made. The coil that had been building since he kissed down your neck finally snapped. You submitted yourself to the sweet release of orgasm. Your voice became louder, and Eren had to bring his mouth back to yours to dampen the noise. 

 

As you released, it brought on Eren’s release as well. His seed spilled into your womb, and his length pressed into your deepest spots. He remained in that position for a few moments before rolling off onto the bed next to you. Eren turned onto his side to gaze at your body that was glistening with sweat. He failed to realize how beautiful you looked in the pale light of the moon. 

 

“Eren?” You whispered his name while still trying to catch your breath.

 

“Yes?” He hummed the word. 

 

“That was amazing…” You let out a small laugh, then closed your eyes. You could hear him laugh as well, then a hand brushed your hair from your face. That was the last thing you remembered before sleep took your exhausted body.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke in your bed. The sheets were a tangled mess around your body, and Eren was nowhere to be seen. Confused, you wondered if maybe what had happened was just a dream, not reality. 

 

Once you had gotten dressed, a knock came from your door. Eren let himself in. Stared at you, his teal eyes looking your body up and down.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

 

“I feel fine…” You managed to say. A blush covered your cheeks, but you still smiled confidently and walked over to meet him. He took your hand with his and wove your fingers together.

 

“Sorry for leaving, I just didn’t want to be found sleeping in the same bed as you this morning.  You know, in case anybody came to wake you up.” He chuckled. You suddenly became aware of the stares the two of you were getting from the other soldiers. Some whispered, and others were too embarrassed to make eye contact. 

 

“Not so loud now?” Mikasa said to you blandly when you and Eren sat down to eat breakfast. Immediately you knew. Everybody had heard the both of you last night.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this seem as.. what's the word... uh, like, romantic? (Please help) as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm taking requests! Check out my Tumblr  
> http://paradise-song.tumblr.com  
> for details on how to submit!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading A LOT of shoujo lately, so it is very shoujo-esque.


End file.
